


Acoustics

by takatakataka



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takatakataka/pseuds/takatakataka
Summary: Satsuki is a little shit sometimes





	Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldish thing I wrote on my phone and posted to Tumblr, mostly posting here because Tumblrs search sucks and just for posterities sake.

Honnoji Academy had a unique quirk, it actually had nothing but unique quirks but specifically: when standing on the roof of its tower in a very specific spot and speaking in any voice louder than a low whisper, it would be amplified and heard all across the grounds and throughout the building. A step forward or back and it wouldn't work. Most people reacted to this information with a shrug or a noncommittal “neat” but when Miss Satsuki Kiryuin discovered it first hand she was ecstatic. She’d asked Nonon about how it worked once and she was ashamed to admit she didn’t entirely understand the explanation, something about the walls, but what she did understand that she enjoyed it more than she probably should. She was downright giddy when she had an excuse to use “the spot,” though she’d never show it of course. It was well known that she spent most of her time in the tower, while this was by design being her command center, it was also partially so she could get to her spot as quickly as possible.

Today, however, she had been waiting on the roof since before students arrived, sheathed sword planted firmly in front of her. It had been about a week since the transfer student, Ryuko Matoi, had fought someone, she was sure she was planning something but that was still an entire week without Satsuki getting to use her spot. She had a very specific plan that she had no delusions would work but she’d at least get a giggle out of. A silent, internal, completely imaginary giggle lest she break the facade, but a giggle nonetheless.

It was around 7:00 when Ryuko wandered through the entrance, a small smile crossed Satsuki's face as she stepped up to the spot, planting her foot down with the distinctive click of her heel. The sound seemed to trigger a gaggle of recently promoted No-stars to jump from every possible hiding spot, surrounding Ryuko.

“Matoi!” She called, the red and black-clad girl looked up at her, eyebrow raised. Satsuki was fighting to suppress a smile before she continued. “These individuals showed initiative worthy of two-star uniforms.” Ryuko sort of rolled her head and eyes back as she drew her sword, if she said anything Satsuki didn’t hear but her body language said.

“Oh yeah, sure, whatever. Let's get it over with.” Sats suppressed another grin before continuing.   


“Individually they are weak, but as many they are strong!” She declared as she lifted her right arm from the sword, fingers outstretched and arm straight ahead. On cue the ‘two-stars’ charged, it wasn’t her best speech but it would suffice. She had been lying of course, their uniforms were actually just one-stars with a fake second sewn on and she had just chosen no-stars at random. Their utter defeat and subsequent disrobing at the hands of the Transfer Student took all of 5 minutes and was very entertaining, for Satsuki anyway. Ryuko stood atop a pile of unconscious, naked students and looked up to the long-haired dictator, raising an eyebrow and lifting her arms slightly as if asking if that was it. Sats gave her a nod before turning away and finally letting a smile break through for a moment as she thought  _ worth it _ and disappeared inside the tower.


End file.
